


Kismet

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tells Steve how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trope_bingo prompt "soulmates".

Steve frowns at the ceiling. "Soulmates? Seriously, Danny?"

Danny doesn't bother to raise his head from Steve's stomach. "Yes, Steve," he says evenly. "Soulmates."

"No, no, I just. _Soulmates_ "? Steve's feeling a bit muddled right now, post-coital and drowsy, lying naked in his bed with the mid-afternoon sun shining in through the windows. Danny is stretched out between his legs, his body warm and heavy. Steve has just been treated to all the amazing things Danny can do with his mouth--filthy, dirty, pornagraphically amazing things and he's having a hard time getting his brain back on-line but he's pretty sure Danny just said something about soulmates. 

"What's so hard to understand? We were meant to be, babe." Danny yawns and stretches, then nuzzles Steve's stomach contentedly. "Deal with it." 

Steve ruffles Danny's already-rumpled hair, because he can now. "Meant to be? As in destiny? You're saying we were destined to be together?" 

There's something vaguely hilarious about Danny saying such things. Practical, no-nonsense Danny, who can always find something to complain about, suddenly waxing philosophical and romantic. Maybe that's what having sex does to Danny. It's both intriguing and endearing. Much like Danny himself.

Danny pats Steve's hip. "That is exactly what I'm saying." 

"Soulmates," Steve repeats. 

"Okay." Danny sighs. "I see that I'm going to have to spell this out for you. Present the evidence, so to speak. Starting with the fact that I moved halfway across the world to this godforsaken island, pretty much in the middle of nowhere, only to walk into a garage and what do I find? You, standing there, pointing a gun at me." 

"All right," Steve says, frowning again. Nothing very romantic about that. "A chance meeting. So?"

"Then you shanghai me into joining your task force--"

"Shanghai?" Steve laughs. 

"Yes. Shanghai. And why? Because you were irresistibly drawn to me." 

"Don't you think maybe it was because you were a good cop?"Steve asks. Although there had been something about Danny, all that energy and passion, all those words--always with the talking-- folded up into one tight little package. A very appealing package. 

"Hey, I'm a great cop," Danny points out. "But that was only part of it. Also, there was the thing with Rachel." 

"What about Rachel?" Steve pushes up on his elbows, trying to get a look Danny's face because he's pretty sure Danny still carries a torch for Rachel, despite everything that has gone down between them. They have a history. And then there's Grace. They were a family once and Steve understands that, understands how important family is to Danny.

Danny gazes up at Steve, then rolls his eyes. "Oh, would you just stop with that?" He crawls up Steve's body, pushing Steve flat on the bed again, leaning over Steve until they are face to face and Steve can see the exasperation in Danny's eyes. "I'm talking about back when we almost got back together, Rachel and me. But there was the baby, Stan's baby, which made Rachel realize it was all wrong between us--which I agree with, in case you haven't noticed. But that baby, it was fate, the timing of her finding out she was pregnant when she was just about to make a really big mistake with me." 

"Okay," Steve says, uncertain. He still remembers how crushed Danny was. 

"Okay," Danny repeats, mimicking Steve. "Please, what is with the okay? Could you sound any less convinced?" He kisses Steve, kisses him like he's trying to make a point and all right, maybe Steve was wrong about that torch.

He's never been so happy in his life to be wrong about something. 

Steve pulls Danny down onto his chest, running his hands down Danny's back, along skin slick with sweat and even though they just had sex, he wants to do it all over again. Fate or not, destiny or soulmates or whatever Danny wants to call it, Steve just wants to get his mouth on Danny's cock again, wants to hear Danny make all those desperate, needy noises. If Danny wants to think of it as destiny, that's fine with him.

"I don't want Rachel, you idiot. If I wanted Rachel, I wouldn't be here in bed with you, all right? Can you get that through your thick head?" Danny nips the side of Steve's neck. "Huh? Can you?"

"I get it," Steve gasps, rolling his head on the pillow, fingers tightening on Danny's hips. "I get it, I really do."

"Good." Danny pulls back. "Now, on to soulmate item three--"

"There's more?" Steve sighs. He wants the kissing to continue. 

"Just hear me out, okay? Item three - Catherine."

Steve winces. "Cath? Danny, please, I don't want to talk about Cath." He pulls Danny in for an all-too-brief kiss. 

Despite Steve's best efforts, Danny pulls away, then slides off onto the bed beside him. "You and Cath were dating--eh, don't interrupt," Danny says, holding up his hand. "You were dating--in a sense, I suppose, since you never took the poor girl on anything resembling a real date-- until her ex-boyfriend just happens to end up on the island and their romance is rekindled and she dumps your sorry ass, in a far kinder manner than you deserved."

Steve rolls to face to Danny, mouth opening, then closing again, because he doesn't quite know what to say. He feels bad about Cath. He was fond of her, maybe even loved her in a way. He never wanted to hurt her, he should have been more honest about the way felt but he had a hard enough time admitting his growing attraction for Danny to himself. But then her ex showed up and maybe she caught on to what was going on in Steve's head and sure, yeah, the timing was a bit fortuitous but that doesn't really mean anything. It's all coincidence. 

"Exactly. You were a terrible boyfriend." Danny tucks a pillow under his head and curls into Steve, pulling one of Steve's legs over his hip before slinging an arm around Steve's waist, as if he needs to stay in contact with as much of Steve as he possibly can. Which is all right with Steve.

"I wasn't that bad," Steve protests. Rather faintly, because he kind of was a lousy boyfriend. 

"Not to mention all the disastrous dates we went on while you were trying to woo me." Danny grins, eyes bright and blue. "Finding a dead bodies, fracturing your arm while hiking, the Marquis breaking down on a Sunday afternoon drive, getting boatjacked on a fishing trip--"

"Wait, wait, back up. Woo?" Steve asks, baffled now. "That wasn't--we weren't even--those weren't dates, Danny." 

Danny nods. "Yes, they were, and don't try and deny it. Maybe you weren't aware of it at the time, but you were wooing me. I know when I'm being wooed. And that was wooing. Really, really bad wooing. And don't get me started on the number of times you were half-naked around me, taking your shirt off at the drop of a hat to show off your ripped abs. Wooing," Danny waves a hand, "All of it."

Steve rolls his eyes. "It's a tropical island, Danny, everyone takes their shirt off." Sure, maybe he always made sure to remove his shirt was Danny was around to see it, but hey, maybe he liked the way Danny looked at him when he did. 

"And yet," Danny continues, "Despite your astonishing levels of incompetence, I allowed myself to be wooed. I fell for you, Steven. Because we were meant to be together. If that's not fate, if that's not the true definition of soulmates, I don't know what is."

Steve doesn't know whether to be offended or touched by Danny's words. On the one hand, romance was never his strong suit but really, he wasn't that bad, was he? On the other hand, wow. Soulmates. But maybe Danny is on to something.

"Thing is," Danny adds, thoughtful now. "You pretty much had me at 'drop your weapon', only I didn't realize it at the time. Anyway, think about it. It all adds up, doesn't it?"

It was starting to make a weird kind of sense, and it should scare the hell out of Steve, but somehow, it doesn't. Danny makes it all seem so matter-of-fact. That this was the direction they had been heading in all along. It also means he gets to keep Danny.

"Soulmates," Steve says. It doesn't sound quite so ridiculous anymore. 

"Yup. You and me. It was inevitable. Face it. We're stuck with each other." With a bright, happy grin, Danny pokes a finger at Steve's chest. "You got a problem with that?" 

Steve can't help smiling right back at him, because who knows, maybe Danny is his soulmate. He's starting to like the sound of it and hey, crazier things have happened. "Nope," he says, his smile growing broader. "No problem at all."

And he kisses Danny, running his hands over Danny's wonderfully hairy chest and Danny laughs a little as he kisses Steve back, then rolls right on top of Steve and kisses him some more, kisses Steve until he's kind of giddy with it, and Steve has no problem with that, either. No problem at all.


End file.
